You Are My Warmest Colour
by br1ttanaa
Summary: AU: You can believe that your happy, truly believe it and live in it. Then you meet someone who gets under your skin and somehow shows you that what you thought happiness was pales in comparison to what it actually is. You then find yourself starting to wonder if throwing everything you've ever known away is worth even a chance at it. Britt/OC & San/OC but Brittana endgame.


**A/N: This is the first multi-chapter AU fanfiction I have ever posted so I would LOVE your feedback. It is not gonna be a fast paced story with our girls falling in love quickly and living happily ever after... I tried to make it realistic wherein a seed is planted somewhere along the way and it blooms despite any sort of hinderances it may find! Both Britt and Santana are in relationships at the start with OC (Mostly because I hate shipping them with ANYONE but most of all with anyone in Glee (Bram anyone? Ugh)). Please let me know what you think and feel free to follow me on tumblr at sassyhemo**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee but it's fun to pretend!**

"Jesus Christ, Dev. I told you to carry the boxes up and put them away… not drop them at the door for other people to trip over. I almost broke a toe!"

Santana has just finished carrying up the last of the heavy boxes, which had suspiciously all landed as her responsibility as her girlfriend Devin seemed to only choose boxes labelled pillows or sheets.

"Sorry! I didn't hear the second part so I just assumed you meant to carry them upstairs. Besides, I didn't know where you wanted to put these."

"Devin, honey… these boxes both say bedroom on the top…"

"Oh… well it could have meant spare bedroom…"

"You're incorrigible!" she says as she shakes her head and leans into to give her girlfriend a quick peck.

Their height difference had always been massive turn on for Santana and in more ways than one they were polar opposites. Devin stood at 5"11 with strawberry blonde hair and an adorable dusting of freckles across the bridge of her perfect Celtic nose, Devin's parents emigrated to the US for no reason other than they were simply bored of Ireland and Devin was the first of her family to be born here. Santana, on the other hand, stood at 5"5 and showed all the true traits of a young Puerto Rican woman, perfect curves, olive skin, bee stung lips and eyes that could kill a man with just one look.

"It's why you love me!"

"No… I love you cos you have an amazing ass!" taking the moment to land a quick slap to Devin's ass as she walks past and giggling at the little jump it causes.

"Rude!"

Santana backs out the door still laughing at the slight tinge of a blush on her girlfriend's cheeks. Mid-chuckle, the wind is knocked out of her as she comes into contact with what can only be described as one of the most toned bodies she has ever run into. Hands come down to grip her hips as she stumbles a bit and she can't help the blush on her cheeks as she whips her head around and, as if running into this poor person wasn't enough, proceeding to whip her in the face with her long dark locks at the same time.

"Shit… I am so sorry!" She can hear laughing from inside as Devin pokes her head around the door and is acutely aware of the tips of her ears now turning hot and pink. Looking up Santana notices the little crinkled and smiling eyes of the tall, blonde woman she has just almost bowled over.

"Don't worry about it! Happens to the best of us. Moving in?" Santana is still a little mortified to reply immediately so she doesn't mind when Devin steps in and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we just moved down here from Boston. Do you live in the building too?".

"No, my girlfriend does. Just down the hall actually. I'm Brittany by the way" Santana doesn't know why this tidbit catches her attention but she finds herself wondering why it matters that this Brittany girl is gay. It's not surprising per se, since they had chosen this area as it was promised as one of the largest LGBTQ areas in Boston but she, for some reason, she didn't expect the very first person they'd meet to be gay.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Devin and this little klutz here is Santana. We just moved here from New York for Santana's job."

"Nice to meet you too! This is awesome timing! Hey, listen we're actually gonna be having a little memorial day barbecue on Monday on the communal roof. You guys are welcome to join!"

"We have a communal roof? The realtor forgot to mention that to us! We'd love to join, should we bring anything?" The embarrassment had died down in Santana now and she had managed to find her voice, even if it was a little bit squeakier than usual.

"No, just bring yourselves! Oh! If you prefer to drink anything other than the standard spirits, beer and wine you should probably bring it yourselves though! Okay, I am now officially late for movie night with Pippa so I should probably go. It was nice to meet you both and hopefully see you Monday."

"Nice to you meet you too!" as Brittany turns to leave she flashed a friendly smile to Santana as Devin makes her way back into the apartment.

With the moving van now empty Santana closes and deabolts the door (habits from New York apparently die hard). She turns towards the kitchen to see Devin with an adorable confused frown on her face as she sifts through the box of kitchen utensils. Content to just watch her girlfriend, she sees her pull out a dozen spatulas of different sizes.

"You know Santana I don't know why you need so many of the same thing! It's the same with your frying pans… I swear you have like a hundred of those including a goofy one that looks like a bowl with a handle."

"That's a wok, honey. It's used to cook stir-fries and other Asian things. I've told you this time and time again."

"No I know but why can't you just use a normal frying pan?"

"Cos'…"

"That's your answer? Cos'…? Coming from a foody that doesn't seem very technical…"

Santana laughs as walks up to Devin and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

"That's my answer because I know that if I actually took the time to explain it you would either get bored halfway through or forget it immediately… or both"

"That's true… I still don't think we need all this kitchen stuff…"

"Good thing you hardly spend any time in the kitchen then! What do you say we put this stuff away tomorrow and christen our new apartment Lopez style?" she says with a smirk on her face as she tickles her fingers up Devin's side to rest at the nape of her neck.

"What did you have in mind?" A knowing glint flashes in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Do you really need to ask?"

* * *

The weekend had passed fairly quickly with the majority of their time spent unpacking or exploring their new surroundings to get their bearings. Santana had made a couple of dry runs to the office to see how long it would take her, much to Devin's amusement. Santana just didn't want to be late on her first day, especially since she was the youngest editor-in-chief in the firm's history and she was sure there were a lot of people who were going to resent her based on that fact alone. She would rather not give them any more ammunition to go on because she knew it wasn't going to be easy to win these people, many of whom were already at least 5 years her senior, over.

Santana has just walked back into her apartment from her final dry run to find Devin walking back out of the bedroom dressed in shorts and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up looking freshly showered and made up.

"Woah, did I forget that we had a date tonight or something?" Devin whips around, startled.

"Shit… you scared me I didn't hear you come back. No but I'm guessing you did forget that we have that barbecue on the roof with that girl you ran into on Friday…"

"Ah crap… yeah I did forget. Do we really have to go? I just want cuddles and a movie before I start work tomorrow." She put on her best puppy dog eyes and pout face that succeeded in convincing Devin to do what she wanted 90% of the time… apparently today was not going be one of those days as Santana watched her girlfriend cross her arms and give her the 'I'm not budging' look.

"Ugh FINE! I'll go shower. You can head up first if you like?" Santana knew that Devin had absolutely no problem going somewhere on her own and NEVER had a problem meeting new people. She figures that if Devin meets someone and is talking to them when she arrives up there then it would save her the trouble of trying to find someone as awkward as her to exchange small talk with.

"Are you sure? I can wait, as long as you don't take a century" Santana feels arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss placed to her temple. She sighs and leans into the embrace a little.

"No it's fine, go on up. I'll meet you there in like 30 minutes."

"Okay, but if you take any longer I am coming back down to drag your ass up there."

"Deal! But I promise I won't."

* * *

34 minutes later and a massive raid of everything she owns Santana is wandering around the hall of the top floor of her building, hopelessly lost, trying to figure out how to get to the roof. The elevator only went this high and she sees no fathomable way to get to the roof. Just as she is about top pull out her phone to text Devin she hears laughter and stumbling around behind her as she sees a short brunette girl come around the corner with a beer in her hand and a blonde girl in tow. A blonde girl that looks VERY familiar.

They don't notice her as they continue to giggle and press into each other every so often for a chaste but passionate kiss. Santana starts to feel the back of her neck get hot as she realises that if they look up now it looks like she has been perving on them. Deciding to make herself known so that she isn't caught in an even more awkward situation she coughs twice. Both heads turn towards her and she sees a flash of recognition in Brittany's eyes before her face breaks out into a warm smile.

"Santana, right? We met the other day."

"Um… yeah. H – Hi. It's Brittany, yeah?"

"Yeah that's right!" Santana can't help but notice the soft pinch the smaller brunette gives Brittany as she eyes her up and down with a slightly suspicious look on her face.

"Sorry! Where are my manners! This is my girlfriend Pippa. Pip this is one of the girls I told you about, you know the ones who moved in down the hall from you."

"OH! Yeah I remember you saying something about that. Nice to meet you!" The look of suspicion in Pippa's face has faded slightly but there is a slight quizzical smirk pulling on the side of her mouth.

"I thought I saw your girlfriend upstairs and was wondering if she had come solo but now I see she hasn't."

"Yeah, I take a little longer to get ready and then I was having a hard time finding the roof."

"Oh shit yeah it is a little bit of a labyrinth up her. If you just go round the corner to the stairwell there is a service elevator that will take you up there."

"Awesome thanks! You guys heading out?" She watched as Pippa pulled Brittany minutely closer to her with the possessive arm wrapped around her middle.

"No… um, we sort have some urgent matters to attend to…" Santana couldn't miss the mischievous glint in Brittany's eye as she said this and had to struggle to keep her chuckle bottled up.

Oh… right well I'll just head on up then. Enjoy!" Santana moves forward quickly in an effort to keep the blush of pure embarrassment that is creeping up her face because, seriously, '_Enjoy'_!? What the fuck Santana… you've made a fool of yourself in front of this near perfect stranger more times in 3 days than you have with anyone EVER.

Before she can turn the corner completely she hears a soft laugh and a "Oh, we WILL." from behind her and she wills herself not to turn around. She breathes a sigh of relief as she reaches the service elevator and pushes her burning forehead to the cool metal as she waits for it to arrive at her floor.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the beginning and I wanted to establish both their individual relationships. let me know any thoughts you have :)! Until next time!**


End file.
